Magic of Christmas and Love
by angelofsweetness
Summary: AU. As they proved the love they had wished to confess for years, snowflakes began to fall from the sky. Love is a magical thing after all. SoraKairi


A/N: Okay, a Christmas oneshot for Christmas! Yay! Lolx. I don't celebrate Christmas but this is for all the readers out there who do. I'll be updating my fics next year so be patient okay? Another SoKai from me cause they are just the cutest couple ever.

Also, this is a fic for **Namilaa**'s challenge. Hope you like this! This is my first ever challenge oneshot. Please bear with me, okay? Anyways, enjoy and review afterwards! Thankies and MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Shopping

That was one of the many factors a girl was good at, wether they like it or not. A redhead teenager smiled to herself, happy of the gifts she bought to give to her friends and family. Her fingers clasped the shopping bags tightly while her feet walked across the pavement. Eventhough Christmas was just tomorrow, the temperature was quite high. Of course, this was normal for people that lived on Destiny Islands. It was always sunny and hot there.

Kairi wiped the sweat that trickled down her forehead, soft pants escaped her slightly opened mouth. She smiled to the residents that passed her, greeting them like she always did. She hummed to herself, the birds flied around her as they hummed as well. She giggled to the pretty animals and continued walking on the sidewalk.

She passed a jewellry store, a shine caught the corner of her blue eye. She took a few steps back and gasped when she saw what her pupils had seen. There, on a mini mannequin was a beautiful silver necklace that sparkled by the sun's rays. Its long chain had small holes that linked with one another. A beautiful heart pendant was placed at the centre of the necklace, its design was unique and elegant. Diamonds and rhine stones were embedded on the love symbol, making the girl's wishes to own it rise more.

Kairi entered the store, a bell jingled on the top. A cheery looking salesman stood behind the counter. She smiled back at him and placed her shopping bags to the floor as she sat down on the chair opposite of the man. "Excuse me, sir, but I was wondering if I could have a look at that necklace at your display window over there," she said, pointing to the object her heart desires.

"Certainly ma'am. I'll go get it for you,"

She nodded as she watched him go through a door and slowly unchaining the hook of the accessory. He walked back to the counter and handed it to her. She took it gracefully, observing it from the chains to the pendant. "Its beautiful," exclaimed Kairi.

"It ought to be. That necklace was made by the same person who designs the majesty, King Mickey's royal jewellry and all,"

"Oh my," she said, shocked to what she heard. "No wonder its so elegant looking,"

"Would you like to try it on?"

"Oh, can I?"

The salesman nodded in agreement, taking the necklace back from Kairi. He unhooked it and walked behind her, placing the necklace onto her soft skin. He hooked the chain back and turned to look at her, placing a mirror so she could see. She gasped softly when she saw her reflection, the necklace fitted her like a piece of puzzle. It was like the necklace was made for her.

"It suits you perfectly," said the salesman, smiling to her. "Would you like to buy it?" Kairi fiddled with the pendant and averted her gaze to the man. "How much does this cost?"

"Well, it is created by a respected maker so of course it is at a high price. The total cost is 2000 munny,"

"2000?" she cried out, eyes popped wide open. He nodded while she frowned. Her fingers laced with the hook as she took it off and placed it on the counter. "I'm sorry. I can't afford it. Sorry to have taken your time," and with that, she left with a broken heart. She really wanted it but with what munny she had left, there was no way she would own it. Unless a Christmas miracle happened and someone bought it for her. Which was highly impossible.

But then again, Christmas was known for its suprises. As she exited the store, she passed by a certain spiky haired teen who watched as she ran off with her shopping bags. He held a sad look when he saw her dissapointed face but he smiled back when he found a solution to make her smile for Christmas. He turned to her direction, making sure she was out of sight before entering the store. He walked up to the salesman and pointed to the necklace on the mannequin.

"Why, what a coincidence, a young lady just came in wanting to buy the same thing," said the salesman.

"Really?" said the boy with a fake tone. He smiled and examined the jewellry, imagining her happy face when he would give it to her. Also, this would be a good oppurtunity to confess his true feelings to her. But how will she respond? Will she reject him? Oh no, being rejected on Christmas was the worst thing that could happen to a keyblade master.

"So, sir, would you like to purchase this?"

Sora broke out of his trance and nodded to the man. "How much does this cost?"

"2000 munny all together,"

"2000? Are you serious?"

"I am dead serious sir,"

"Can't you give a holiday discount or something?"

"I'm sorry but the price is fixed and there is nothing I can do,"

He frowned with devastation. He had not enough money to buy the precious item, in fact, he didn't even have enough to pay for half of it. He was sad, no, heartborken. He wanted to give her something special for before this, he had caused her too much pain. He had made her wait for him when he left for his adventures and she remained faithful to his promise. She deserved to be happy for once but now, he couldn't even do that. He slumped with depression and smiled weakly to the man. "Its okay then. I can't afford it. Thanks anyway," He then placed the necklace back on the counter and dug deep into his pockets as he slowly trailed out of the store.

"Wait! Sir!"

Sora turned around slowly, the man smiling to him. "I could make a deal with you. If you want this necklace, how about we do a trade?"

"Trade? I'm listening….,"

"That chain you're wearing. The symbol is rather unique. It would be a nice item in my collection. Would you mind trading it for this necklace?" asked the salesman. Sora bit his lip, thinking hard. He had had that necklace since forever. His father had given it to him when he was five and ever since then, he would always wear his crown necklace. It was how he was known too. But to him, she was worth it and seeing her smile would wash away his pain in an instant.

And quicker than lightning, he unchained the hook and passed it to the salesman.

"No need to wrap that necklace. I have my own way of giving it to her with a suprise"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Merry Christmas everyone! Ho ho ho!"

"Tidus, you're santa impersonation is lamer than a sack of potatoes,"

"Darn," said the blonde haired teenager. "And I thought the beard suited me," Selphie giggled and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Silly, you're too skinny to be santa anyways," Tidus blushed and laughed along with Selphie as they exchanged their gifts and laughed to what they received.

"Aww, Riku! I love this stuffed cat! How did you know pink was my favourite colour?" asked Kairi, hugging her pesent. Riku smirked and laid his back to the sofa. "I don't know, lucky guess?"

"Well, you're a good guesser then,"

"Guess I am,"

She laughed and handed Riku his present as Sora sat beside Kairi, eating happily on a cupcake. Riku saw this and smirked again, looking to the two. Sora noticed this look and swalloed his piece of baked goods before asking him. "What?"

"Oh nothing," said Riku, playing with his present. "I have a feeling something magical will happen to Destiny Islands. That's all," Sora arched his eyebrow with confusion while Kairi merely giggled. "Don't give him any ideas Riku. He might hurt himself from thinking too hard,"

Riku laughed to this, Sora pouting beside her. She saw this and patted his head with comfort, he smiled again after she did so. He then realised he was the only one that hadn't given his present yet and he had to do it before Christmas ended. He cleared his throat and scooted closer to the redhead. "Umm….Kairi, can you umm….follow me outside for a while?"

"Sure, lets go,"

Both stood up, she grabbed her handbag before they went out of Selphie's house and walked to the beach. Sora noticed that Kairi had forgotten to bring her jacket and gloves, so it wouldn't be weird if her whole body was shivering from the night's air. He slid off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders, she turned to him. He gave her his trademark grin and whispered. "You look cold. Thought this could warm you up,"

"Thanks. I'm silly for forgetting my jacket and all,"

"Nah, people forget a lot,"

She smiled. That was what she liked about him. Whenever she made a mistake, he would always say it was common or everybody makes mistakes so she would feel okay and not feel like a fool. That was ONE of the reasons she held a deep love in her heart for him and it was quite clear that the feeling was not a friend thing. She had wanted to tell him before but she would always stutter when getting near so eventually, she gave up trying and just remained loving him secretley.

But all of that would change soon.

They reached the beach and sat down on the grainy sand, the waves crashed against the shore. The sounds of the ocean made her calm and more relaxed as she inhaled the scent of the paradise around her. From the corner of her eye, she could see that he was staring at her. From her hair to her feet, his eyes were all over her. She flushed lightly, coughing to break his staring. He got the message and turned the other way. She then remembered her gift and grabbed her handbag,

"Here," she said, passing her present to him. He looked at her unassured before taking the present from her grasp.

"What is it?" he asked. Kairi laughed and grinned. "You'll just have to open it to find out,"

He returned the grin and roughly yanked the ribbon off, ripping the wrapping paper off too. Boys were always eager to unreveal presents. It was common of them. Finally, all that remained was a box. He took off the lid and gasped with surprise to what they were. "Oh my god, Kai! These are the coolest gloves ever! I love them!" he blurted out. Obviously, she had chosen the right present for him.

They were a pair of black fingerless gloves that had rhine stonnes embodded on the knuckles. The leather had snake designs on them and at the tip of the finger holes, silver marks were carved. It was definitely suitable for a keyblader like him.

"I knew you'd like them. When I saw these gloves I knew it woud be perfect for you. Plus, they match your chain, don't they? So now, you can wear them both,"

Sora frowned when she mentioned his chain. He bit his lip and smiled weakly to her, trying to prove he was happy. She saw through his mask though and tilted her head. "Is there something wrong?"

"Well, you see, Kai. I sorta traded my chain already,"

"What?" she claimed with shock. "Why would you trade something so important to you, Sora? Why?"

Sora blushed, afraid to tell her the reason but he had no choice. "Because…I got something even better in return,"

"What could be more important than your chain?"

He turned to her and held her hands firmly. "Close your eyes," he whispered to her ears. She was about to protest and wonder what all this was about when she saw his face. She sighed deeply and closed her eyelids, confused to what was happening. Nothing happened in the past few seconds. She grew rather impatient, wanting to open her eyes but she stopped herself when she felt something cold and hard press itself against her chest.

She felt the long metal grace her neck and remained there. A click was barely heard as she pondered on what the object could be.

"Open your eyes,"

Kairi did as she was told and opened back her eyelids, gasping with shock when she saw what it was. It was the necklace. The necklace she wanted and yearned for. To top it all off, Sora was the one who gave it to her. The one boy she thought would have never given her something so precious, so valuable. She felt tears slowly build up, touched by how sweet it was of him to trade something special to him to give something special to her. She lifted her head and looked deeply into his eyes, grinning as usual.

"Perfect. A heart necklace fit for a princess of heart. How beautiful…," he commented. She couldn't contain her happiness anymore. Her arms flung over his shoulders as they joined behind his neck, pulling him into a warm embrace. He was startled at first, expecting just a mere thank you but this worked too. He returned the hug and absorbed the heat of their body as she pressed herself to him.

"This is the best Christmas gift ever, Sora. Thank you so much,"

"Hey, it was nothing,"

She smiled to herself, letting the tears fall to his shirt. He patted her back and pulled her off him, brushing her tears away. She smiled, he smiled back. What a nice pair. He placed his hands on his lap as she fiddled with the pendant. A smile would not leave her face, neither did his. He was happy that he had made her smile and he planned to keep that smile on her for a long time. She then wondered what did she do to deserve something like this. She was always known as the girl who questions her thoughts out loud.

"Tell me Sora, what did I do to deserve such an amazing gift like this?"

His face had a tinge of red as he thought of how to explain to her. "Well, for once, you deserve it after all you've been through. Next you're smart, beautiful (Insert blush here), brave, kind, funny, cheerful, deliquent, intelligent, independent, ma-,"

His eyes widened when he was cut off by the feel of warmness poking his right cheek. He felt the touch of her soft lips against his cold skin as she pulled back from kissing his cheek. Now, it was her turn to blush. She turned the other way not wanting to look at him. Afraid of rejection and what he would say, she played with her fingers in attempt to calm her nerves down. _Great, I could have ruined our whole friendship with that one peck. How stupid can you get Kairi?_

"Hey Kairi,"

She bit the bottom part of her lip, bracing herself for what he was to say. She turned around but instead of getting scolded, she got kissed instead and this time, Sora kissed her. On the lips. She froze right there, uncertain of what to do but this was what she wanted all along. His hand went to her cheek, holding it so she wouldn't melt into him. She was breathless beneath him, his kiss was sweet, tender and gentle. Just like she always imagined it.

Her heart pounded fast, her body tingled with excitement while her knees shook with happiness. This was what she had wanted when she had realised her true feelings for him. Her hand moved to his lap, pushing herself to him more. Their noses touched against one another, his taste was intoxicating. He took every inch of her mouth to his. He didn't know what he was doing for this was his first kiss but he was happy it was with her and even more happy when she was responding to the kiss.

He broke the kiss, giving one more light peck to her soft, pink lips before breathing softly. Their foreheads touched as she followed the taste of his lips and caugh his in a short lip lock. She glowed with joy, as he opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Merry Christmas Kairi,"

She smiled back, showing her pearly white teeth.

"Merry Christmas Sora,"

He grinned to her and closed his eyelids halfway before holding her waist with an arm and using his other arm to slide behind her back and catch her lips again. She happily kissed him back, her arms placed on his chest. And as they sat on the sands of the beach, proving the love they had wanted to confess for years, little snowflakes began to fall from the sky. One by one, they fell like mini angels and they surronded the two lovers.

What was weird was that, it had never snowed on Destiny Islands before. Riku was right then, something magical did happen on that little island and it happened on Christmas. Guess you could say it had to do with the magic of that special day and the strong bond happening between the keyblade master and the princess of heart.

Love is a magical thing after all.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Well, hope you liked it! Woot for SK fluff! Aren't they just cute together? Anyways, please review and tell me what you thought. If it sucked or anything, just write down those comments in the reviews and send them to me so I may improve whatever you think is wrong. So, review, review, REVIEW!


End file.
